


Tell Me I’m Lying

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Flirts With Reader, Dean Winchester Loves Reader, Dean Winchester is Protective of Reader, Eventual Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Reader Loves Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: You, Sam, and Dean come back from a pretty rough hunt where you took a pretty hard blow for Dean. He is obviously not happy about this, and in the morning you two get into a fight that leads him to finally admit his feelings for you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Tell Me I’m Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cursing, Mentions of Blood/Injury

You sighed, feeling tired and achy. You and the boys had gotten back to the bunker in the middle of the night from a hard hunt and the drowsiness and pain still hadn't left your body. You had been sliced up pretty good by the demon, but you all sent that son of a bitch back to hell and in your mind, it had been worth it. Of course, you knew Sam and Dean probably didn't feel the same way, especially Dean. He had been almost completely silent through the drive home and he said nothing as Sam patched you up. You knew he was pissed.

But what were you going to do? Let Dean take the hit? No, you, of course, jumped in front of him. You didn't think much of it, family protects family, but Dean didn't see it this way at all. He had always seen you as weaker than him and Sam, no matter how much you do you'll be seen as the younger weaker sibling, and you hated it. You weren't even related to the Winchesters, you were just a hunter that had joined them a few years ago.

You sighed again, pushing all of your negative thoughts to the back of your mind as you forced yourself to get out of bed. Your thighs had bloody bandages wrapped around them and you felt the same kind of bandages around your stomach, fantastic... this was going to take awhile to heal and Dean sure as hell would not let you leave the bunker until it was.

You pushed open your door and slowly made your way out into the kitchen area of the bunker. Dean was sitting at the table and Sam was in the kitchen space making eggs and toast, "Good morning sunshine, want some? There's plenty," Sam said with a smile on his face as you came into view.

You gave him a small smile, "Sure I'll have an egg and a piece of toast," You responded.

Sam complied, putting a piece of toast and a bit of scrambled eggs on your plate, you gave him a thanking nod before heading to sit at the little table across from Dean. Hadn't said anything yet, and he pretended to busy himself with his plate even though it was almost clean. He was still pissed. You rolled your eyes and ate your food. He can be so immature sometimes, like really Dean the silent treatment?

Once you had finished eating your breakfast and Sam had taken his plate to his room, you looked at Dean seriously, "I'm not a child Dean," You said folding your hands under your chin.

Dean didn't even look up from the empty plate he was staring at, "I never said you were a child," He responded flatly.

"You know what I'm talking about Dean. Everywhere we go, every hunt we go on, you always treat me like I can't handle myself. 'Stay in the motel room you'll be much safer here' and 'I'm older than you and I'm the boss and I say you're going to sit your ass in this car until we've killed every evil son of a bitch in this barn'," you said quoting him, mimicking how he acts.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah? If I had my way you'd stay in the bunker, where you're safe all the time!"

You scoffed, "And let you get your ass kicked without me there to help you? Not happening. Besides, we're not even family Dean, why the hell would you care if I live or if I die?!" you asked, raising your voice to somewhere in between normal and yelling.

Dean was about to say something but he bit his lip like he had a second thought, "I'm going for a ride, don't wait up," He said in an eerily tone.

You swallowed, you were not letting him walk out of this one. You ran to catch up with his quick pace, grabbing his shoulder just as he made it outside, "You can't drink away all your problems Dean!" You yelled, but when you saw the soft look his jaded eyes your tone got softer, "Why do you care so much?"

Dean turned to completely face you, "You want to know why I care so much? It's... It's because I love you. I love your laugh, your smile, even the way you walk. Your attitude makes crazy and your persistence drives me mad, but somehow I wouldn't change it if I could because I love you for who you are inside and out... That's why I care so much."

You stood frozen in your place, Dean Winchester, the best looking guy you had ever meant, was in love with you? Why would he be, you were very plain and rugged compared to the people he usually liked, "You're lying... th-there's no way... someone like you... l-loves someone like me..." You stuttered.

Dean's face became even more serious, "Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying," He said to you, putting his hands on your shoulders. You looked him in the eyes, but you couldn't say it. You had never seen a more serious face come from Dean Winchester, "You still think I'm lying..." He said those words with such sadness you just wanted to tell him that you loved him too, but your mouth was so dry no words could come out.

You were about to attempt to speak when suddenly, Dean's soft pink lips were on yours. You were shocked at first, but you soon melted into, forgetting about the world around you. His kiss was gentle and caring, his touch the same way. His hands cupped your cheeks and yours found their way to his hair. He pulled back only because you were both in need of air. He leaned his forehead on yours, moving his hands so they wrapped around your waist, "Do you believe me now?" Dean asked hopefully, his breath still short.

"Yes... I love you too Dean," You said breathlessly, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

He returned your smile as you pulled apart, he intertwined his fingers with yours, "You wanna go on a drive?"

"I'd love to," You said as you two headed towards the Impala. You knew that there was a long road ahead and that you and Dean would still fight time and time again over your safety, but you decided that for now, you would just enjoy the wind in your hair, the rock playing from the radio, and Dean's hand on yours.


End file.
